Recently, as the market for electronic devices such as smart phones and smart pads grows exponentially, demands for a semiconductor package which can be applied to light, thin, short and small products are gradually increasing as well.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.